


Regular Things Like Learning Magic and Fighting Gods

by demon_in_a_shoeboxx



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Book Series: The Kane Chronicles, Cussing, Gen, Going with the flow, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Not Beta Read, Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, Work In Progress, host of a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_in_a_shoeboxx/pseuds/demon_in_a_shoeboxx
Summary: August Diem was perfectly content with her life. She had been living in the 21st Nome for the past 6 years and she quite liked it. But when strange things stir and Carter loops her in can she say no? No.While living in a mansion that could disappear in a blink of an eye or being able to read several dead languages or had probably broken international laws August wasn't a stranger to the more supernatural side of life. It probable helped having the goddess Naunet (sometimes Nu) in her head too.Another AU i've thought up!!! idk where this will take me but oh well....no set timeline cause i'm messy like that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Carter Kane & Original Character(s), Carter Kane & Sadie Kane, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid
Kudos: 1





	1. Coming Home from Russia

**Author's Note:**

> fandom, tags, ratings, and warning are all subject to change. i will give heads up when tho!

Streaks of color and sand flew past August as she traveled through the Duat. The reed boat she was traveling on shook slightly as it passed through. The short travel time did little to warm up August. The cold of Russia still clung to her black trench coat while the remaining snow dusted her boots. On her person was a satchel containing some money and a very old book. August didn't really know what the book contained but Carter wanted it so that's all she needed. She took the book out to get a better look at it. These boat rides were kinda boring after the first dozen or so.

The cover was a hard bound leather with a the title "Folklore and Legends of the People" burned into the front cover in a flowy font. August could detect faint carvings in the cover as well but over time they had worn off. Opening the book August could smell the yellow of the pages. The imperfect ink telling tales hundreds of years old.

During this time the reed boat had finally reached it's destination. Settling itself on top of a mansion. The grand house stood clean and bright surrounded by warehouses and back ally ways.

It was the 21st nome.

The place August had called home for the past 5 years. 

"I'm home!" August yelled, stepping past the living room, "And I have that book you asked for!"

"Coming!" Was the only reply she got before the sound of Carter's steps reached her. He looked as he always did.

"Thanks for freezing your ass of for this August." Carter said, reaching for the book.

"Your welcome. How's the rest of the kids?" Asked August.

"They're doing great! Right now they're with Thoth."

And with that Carter excused himself and basically fled to the library.

August knew he wasn't going away cause he didn't like her. It was just that he was busy and the book she had received was important. She made her way to her own private room. Because she had lived at the mansion for so long the house had practically molded this section of itself to her.

Like most of her belongings her door was mainly black with some blue and white floral designs on it. The inside of the room reveled an apartment like living space. Complete with a kitchen, living room, and balcony. The décor was vintage with hints of avant garde in mostly black with ascent colors popped in. August made her way to her bed and just flopped down. 

Maybe she would visit the kids tomorrow.

Or not.

She was too tired to think anymore.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like Carter and Sadie being 15 and 13 doing all this shit so they are now 22 and 20 because I SAID SO. also the og series is done/doesn't exist??? idk. they still have the other in training godlings tho. yeah. 😎

Morning was never fun for August. Or at least the morning after a 16 hour trip to Russia.

Yeah.

Not the most fun.

Shifting off of her bed, August stumbled to her bathroom while dusting the sleep from her eyes. She flicked the lights on while stepping over piles of books and strange objects she had collected over the years. Talking a peak at her reflection a pair of dark brown, almost black, eyes meet her. She didn't look at herself for long before squeezing some toothpaste on her toothbrush. While brushing she made a grab for her phone. The cream protective case bore a ink print of an artistic severed hand. Red ink was splattered along in place of blood.

Unlocking the phone, she noticed 8 new messages and an email. The messages were all from Sadie. They consisted of a bunch of selfies of her and the other kids in Tennessee and a message saying "Hope you have safe travels!" Smiling to herself, August quickly replied then spit out the toothpaste foam mess from her mouth. 

The email wasn't as informal.

August honestly was kinda pissed. She had been waiting for a reply from him for months.

She didn't feel like reading it. Her mood didn't warrant it.

Crossing her koi fish rug, August opened her closet so she could appear somewhat put together. Roaming over her options she settled on black tube top, full gray skirt, and a pair of hot pink flats. But before she changed August flicked on her playlist. Bopping to the beat she flung her old clothes in a hamper and slipped on her new outfit.

With a flick of her wrist the music stopped and the lights turned off.

August grabbed her phone and made her way to the dinning area on the main balcony. She wanted to talk to Carter about how his research was going.

"Morning August!" Said Carter. He was already halfway through a bowl of cereal and was holding a crumpled newspaper.

"Morning Carter. How's the books going?"

"It's going slow. Non of the sources are leading me anywhere." He paused to ask, "Can you check my board out?"

"Yeah. After breakfast."

Carter nodded before turning to his paper again.

August, realizing the conversation was over for the time being, she took a plate and loaded it with pancakes covered in fruit and powdered sugar. Settling down to eat she pulled out her phone to scroll her mind away. Her Twitter time line was filled with the latest celeb gossip. Just useless things like who said what about who and who dissed there ex in a song. August's Instagram was much prettier. It was filled with cute fashion inspiration and hot woman. 

Before she knew it her plate was empty.

"I'm going to head over to check out your board. If you need me I'll be in the main library."

Not waiting for a reply (because Carter was in a reading funk) she cleared her plate and walked back inside.


	3. And the Research Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the crossover begins!!

The library doors were still open. It was a common sight now a days due to the kids needing the books for their studies. Or to bother Carter.

Two tables had been pushed together to create a larger workspace. It was neatly cluttered with scrolls, ink pens, and composition notebooks. Sand made a small halo around the space as well. Carter must of started getting his resources himself along the way. August didn't blame him. Things had been going weird, or more weird than normal, for the past weeks.

Turning away form the table a large pin board met her. Most of it was covered in various handwritten notes or article texts varying from scientific papers to Carter's own notes on magic. All of it was connected with colored string. It was an impressive collection but Carter wasn't getting anywhere with it apparently.

A black and white photograph caught August's eye. Moving to inspect it more carful, August carefully unpinned the printer paper. It looked like a basic landscape set in snowy mountains. To the top left she could see a west Asian based building. Because of the distance she couldn't quite tell how tall it was but based on the numerus windows she assumed it was around two stories tall.

Due to the lack of details August couldn't quite put a date on the photograph.

She moved on to the other parts of the board.

A pink yarn weaved it's way across. It solely connected everything to Caters notes.

**the dark holds are activating, this is unknown magic to me but there are indicators of people who can deal with these threats. i just don't know these people**

And this was the part that was stumping Carter. The unknown.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Carter. He must of walked in while August was thinking.

"It's all good research. And I'm assuming you want me to find these people?"

"Exactly. Right now the Dark Holds aren't a huge problem but if things get extreme I want a better understanding. You know me and Sadie are busy with teaching and I just need some extra hands."

August took a moment to really look at Carter. He didn't look any different, just more tired.

"You go get some sleep ok? I'll continue looking at this stuff and tell you any juicy deets."

"Thanks August. Your a lifesaver!"

And with that Carter plopped down on a nearby chair.

August took her cue, picked up notebook and began a review of Carter's research.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading! i'll try and update as soon as possible and as always sending my best wishes!!❤❤


End file.
